Talk:Front-Runner (v7.3.5)/@comment-36169842-20190810170719
Took advantage of the 30% discount on upgrades and completed this SE in event archives. Upgrades at 1142133 (originally 220GC, 155 GC after discounts) makes this a sweet deal compared to recent LTSes! Definitely recommend players to utilise the current discount (2d 7hrs left as of writing) and grab the Venom. Commenting on the Venom's handling, it is not as bad as pointed out by others here. Once the grip limit is exceeded the Venom does indeed slide around greatly, and can be challenging to control; however with TC off it is straightforward to correct the slide, simply by letting off the throttle and sharply countersteer as in real life. Handling is a league ahead of soapbars such as the NSX-R, 675LT or the Enzo. Braking is also very good for its class (as in the Regera or the Chiron), the long braking distance is only due to the high speeds attained. For some of the trickier goals, here are a few (hopefully useful) quick tips: 7.1: If you cannot rely on counting down, the pause/resume method could be useful in getting a good launch. To reach 2nd the target time has to be in the region of 9.000s; at least one set of gold upgrades for accel (e.g. Body 4) is recommended. 7.3: If you try to stay on the bot’s bumper, the bot will exceed the 20m range by the end of the backstraight at Daytona. Instead, leave some space between yourself and the bot on the preceding corner and start accelerating earlier than the bot; if done correctly, you should be able to pull alongside the bot on the backstraight and stay within 20m all way along. 8.1 & 8.3: Give Norm a firm kiss on the bumper to move him in front of the bots. For 8.1 it is also possible to perform PIT manoeuvres on bots ahead, guaranteeing a 4th and 5th place finish. 8.4: If you accelerate out of Tertre Rouge at ~260kph, it will be easy to reach the target speed of 362.8kph. 8.5 Weave back and forth on the Mulsanne straight to increase your average speed while reducing the finishing distance between you and the bots behind, for bot management. 8.6: With 1142133 it is possible to reach 444kph on the first stretch of the Mulsanne straight before braking. It is critical to avoid damaging your car when passing the bots at the start (to allow reaching 440kph+). Bots shouldn’t be difficult as long as the top bots are not driving Venom GTs; rather, the most difficult part is to avoid going off-track at the end of braking zones, as braking has to be started earlier than braking distance markers in some corners. The braking point before Indianapolis is the most difficult to master. For reference, I braked at roughly 325m before the 1st Mulsanne chicane, 300m before the 2nd chicane, 200m before Mulsanne corner and 225m before the kink at Indianapolis. I found 1142133 to be better than 1412133 despite the PR difference, as Lv4 body gives a greater top speed (448kph) than Lv4 drivetrain (447kph), which is advantageous for 8.6. 1142113 also appears to be entirely doable but it depends on whether bots are perfectly managed beforehand; upgrading early (keeping the PR in green) helps a lot for bot management. I just found stage 3 brakes to be a good addition in light of the discount. Cheers!